Sepenggal Rasa
by Rourin
Summary: Mungkin datangnya sedikit terlambat, atau Levi yang terlalu lamban untuk menyadarinya. Entahlah. Yang Levi tahu, kepergian seorang Petra Rall telah menyisakan sepenggal rasa. Untuknya, dan untuk Petra. / "Bodoh.." / "Aku mencintaimu.. Levi." / Canon. Hurt/comfort (fail) /Mind to RnR?


Sepenggal Rasa © Random98

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Ishiyama

Warning :

OOC, Ceritanya selipan anime SnK eps.22, Typo everywhere, Canon, Bahasa acak-acakan, **FEEL GATOT** , POV orang ketiga di sisi Levi (?), dan banyak penyelewengan lainnya.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

.

.

Happy Reading?

.

Petra Rall, nama yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Sosok wanita pertama dan satu-satunya yang dulu ia pilih sebagai anggota skuadnya. Memiliki disiplin tinggi sebagai anggota pasukan pengintai, rasa pedulinya yang tinggi pula terhadap anggota yang lain, kemampuan yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa, baik hati, dan.. cantik. Dan hal lain yang Levi tahu tentang wanita berambut coklat madu itu adalah wanita itu sangat tidak suka saat seseorang mecoba menirunya. Yaa, itu hasil dari pengintaian jarak jauh terhadap Petra yang tidak disengaja.

"Bocah Psiko itu rupanya takut melihatku muntah darah." Ucap Auruo saat itu dengan gaya yang tentu dibuat-buat agar dirinya terlihat lebih keren seperti ketua skuadnya – Levi. Yaa walaupun, usahanya gagal.

Petra mendelik tak suka, "Dia mungki syok melihat orang bodoh sepertimu, Auruo."

"Terserah saja, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun." Sahut Auruo, kemudian ia kembali menyesap cangkir putih di tangannya.

"Hei, dulu kau berbicara dengan normal bukan? Jika kau menggunakan cara berbicara seperti itu hanya untuk meniru Rivalle-heichou, sebaiknya kau berhenti. Kau itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya!" ucap Petra dengan suara naik satu oktaf.

Entah bagaimana bisa bibir Levi tertarik sedikit ke samping setelahnya, raut wajah Petra saat itu terlihat sangat kesal. Lucu. Wanita itu tidak mau seseorang menirunya, padahal Levi sendiri tidak pernah peduli selama anggotanya dapat berkerja sama dengan baik. Dalam hati ia jadi bertanya, apa wanita itu hanya ingin melihat dirinya saja?

 **.-.-.-.**

Levi Rivaille adalah seorang clean-freak, semua tahu itu. Jika ia melihat sesuatu yang kotor, ia akan membersihkannya. Termasuk mata pedang manuver 3Dnya saat melawan titan-titan sialan itu. Saat ia memiliki peluang untuk menghilangkan noda darah makhluk itu, maka ia akan membersihkannya. Tidak peduli kelas titan apa yang sedang mendekat, Levi akan segera membunuhnya dan sebisa mungkin tanpa noda darah yang menempel.

Sekarang Levi akan mengecek ruangan yang dibersihkan oleh Eren Jaeger, anak berkekuatan titan yang sedang dalam pengawasannya itu. Namun, baru sampai ambang pintu kamar bawah tanah, matanya langsung menatap tak suka.

"Ini masih sangat kotor." Gumam Levi. Lalu, ia pun dengan cepat kembali ke ruangan yang dibersihkan tadi, tapi langkahnya seketika terhenti saat mendengar percakapan Petra dengan Eren mengenai dirinya itu.

"Seperti itulah Kopral Rivaille, kata-katanya harus dipatuhi."

Levi melirik ke samping, berusaha melihat wanita itu berbicara dari anak tangga.

"Ya, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi, apa benar wajahku terlihat muram?" tanya Eren.

"Tidak aneh banyak yang kesal dengannya, dia orang yang tak terduga dan bukanlah seorang pahlawan sempurna." Ucap Petra waktu itu kepada Eren dengan senyumnya yang lembut. Kalimat tersebut pun sukses membuat bibir seorang Levi tertarik kembali.

Seperti itukah dirinya dimata seorang Petra Rall?

Merasakan kalau wanita itu akan menoleh ke arahnya, ia langsung mundur agar tubuhnya tertutupi tembok dengan telinga yang masih fokus pada percakapan itu. Entah kenapa ia memiliki feeling yang kuat mengenai pergerakan Petra. Yaa, mungkin hal itu juga yang membuatnya mudah untuk membunuh titan. Kepekaan terhadap pergerakan? Mungkin semacam itu.

"Dia melebihi orang pada umumnya, emosinya pun tak terduga. Seseorang yang selalu berkata kasar dan tidak bisa didekati –"

Levi hanya memutar matanya ke samping. Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi? Itu sudah kebiasaan – caranya berbicara.

"Tidak, yang kulihat darinya adalah seorang prajurit yang patuh pada keputusan komandannya tanpa ada keraguan." potong Eren mengungkapkan pendapatnya tentang si leader pada Petra.

"Mungkin, kau berpikir seperti itu karena dia kuat dan berpengaruh, dia bukanlah seseorang yang peduli dengan jabatan atau perintah."

Itu benar. Lagipula, ia bergabung Scouting Legion atas tawaran – atau lebih tepatnya dengan sedikit paksaan – Erwin.

"Ya, aku juga tak yakin dia tipe orang yang menerima perintah orang lain." Ucap Eren yang kali ini setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Petra.

"Aku juga tidak mengetahuinya tetapi, sepertinya masa lalunnya sama seperti yang kau katakan. Sebelum Rivaille-heichou bergabung dalam pasukan pengintai, kudengar dia adalah penjahat kejam di distrik bawah tanah."

Pikiran Levi pun melayang ke masa-masa itu. Saat ia bersama Isabel dan Farlan. Mereka sering melakukan pekerjaan bersama. Namun, itu semua hanya kenangan masa lalunya. Sesaat, rasa dendam terhadap kematian adik dan kawannya itu muncul kembali.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Eren yang terdengar terkejut.

"Aku tak tahu, aku tidak mengeti apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya, heichou bergabung ke pasukan pengintai karena komandan Erwin." jawab Petra kemudian.

Levi yang merasa cukup mendengar percakapan itu pun bergerak menaiki tangga, menuju ruangan yang ia bersihkan tadi. Ia pun angkat suara saat sampai di ruangannya tersebut, "Hoi, Eren."

Eren terlihat menegapkan tubuhnya, "Y-ya?"

"Sama sekali tidak bersih, cepat bersihkan ulang!" titahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ah.. Ba-baik." ucap Eren mengiyakan. Kemudian, laki-laki beriris hijau itu pun bergegas kembali ke atas.

Sekilas ia melirik Petra, wajahnya terlihat sangat gugup. Sepertinya wanita itu takut ia mengetahui semua perkataannya tadi, "Cukup Petra, biar aku yang membersihkannya. Kau bantu yang lain di luar."

"B-Ba-Baik." sahut Petra tergagap. Lalu, wanita itu langsung keluar ruangan dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Senyum tipis lagi-lagi tercipta di wajah Levi, raut wajah wanita itu barusan benar-benar lucu dan satu hal lagi yang ia tahu, Petra Rall ternyata sangat memperhatikan dirinya sampai seperti itu. Tidak seperti wanita lain yang kebanyakan hanya kagum dengan kemampuan membunuhnya juga sifatnya yang dingin, Petra Rall berbeda. Ia mengatakan ketua skuadnya sendiri bermulut kasar, tetapi juga melebihi kemampuan orang pada umumnya.

 **.-.-.-.**

Ekspedisi keluar dinding ke-57. Petra mengambil posisi di sampingnya, wanita itu terlihat tenang di sudut mata Levi. Petra sudah semakin kuat sejak bergabung dengan pasukan pengintai, juga skuad Levi khususnya. Tidak ada rasa takut yang terlihat di sorot matanya, hanya terfokus menatap lurus ke gerbang dinding yang sebentar lagi dibuka.

'Bagus, kau bertambah kuat, Petra.' batin Levi yang hanya mampu memuji dalam hati.

"Usaha kita kali ini juga tidak akan sia-sia. Pasti." ucap wanita itu lirih, namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Levi – mengingat posisi mereka yang berdekatan.

Apa itu tekadnya?

Levi hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Ya, ia juga percaya pada rencana Erwin yang akan membawa pasukannya dekat pada tujuan mereka, membawa kemenangan pada umat manusia.

"Maju!" titah Erwin kepada pasukannya.

Derap langkah kuda pun terdengar, semua bergerak maju menuju keluar dinding.

Kuda Petra bergerak lebih dulu, "Tetaplah hidup, Petra." gumam Levi sangat lirih pada wanita berambut coklat madu itu. Kemudian, ia pun memacu kudanya untuk lebih di depan memimpin regunya.

 **.-.-.-.**

Levi sedang mengisi ulang gasnya dan mengganti mata pisaunya, sesuai dengan perintah Erwin sebelum ia kembali bergabung dengan skuadnya. Jauh dalam pikirannya, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan skuadnyam saat ini. Levi meninggalkan skuadnya bersama Eren Jeager, aset terbesar kekuatan pasukan pengintai nantinya. Ia harus cepat menyusul mereka di depan.

"Gas Anda sudah siap, Kopral." ucap salah satu anggota yang bertugas membawa persediaan itu dengan membawa tabung gas miliknya yang dilepas tadi.

Setelah memastikan mata pedangnya siap, ia pun menerima tabung gas itu dan memasangnya dengan cepat. Tanpa basa-basi mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' atau 'Lanjutkan tugasmu' kepada anggota yang lain, Levi langsung melesat dengan manuver 3Dnya. Ia memiliki feeling yang buruk pada skuadnya.

Saat diperjalanan untuk menysusul skuadnya, Levi melihat Gunter telah menggantung tanpa nyawa. Feelingnya benar. Tanpa rasa terkejut yang terlihat, ia terus maju ke depan. Tidak ada waktu baginya untuk berduka. Lagipula, masih ada kemungkinan anggota skuad yang lain sudah di depan sana. Mungkin, mereka terlibat pertarungan sengit dengan titan female sehingga tidak sempat menyelamatkan Gunter.

Namun semakin jauh ke depan, Levi menemukan mayat Erd yang hanya setengah badan dan mayat Auruo yang bersimbah darah. Melihat hal tersebut membuat diri Levi mulai terguncang, tetapi ia terus maju. Hal ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya, bahkan ia pernah melihat anggota pasukannya yang lain dimakan oleh titan di depan matanya sendiri. Ya, seharusnya seperti itu juga ia sekarang tapi, yang ia lihat kali ini adalah anggota skuadnya.. mereka semua mati tanpa diketahui kejadiannya seperti apa.

"Petra.." batinnya saat mendapati wanita itu juga telah terbujur kaku.

Ya, termasuk Petra Rall. Wanita itu sudah tak bernyawa di bawah pohon yang dijadikannya tempat berpijak, wanita yang dianggapnya berbeda dari wanita lainnya telah tiada. Ia seketika merasakan hatinya mati rasa, tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa. Merasa sedihkah? Berusaha tegarkah? Ia tidak tahu. Namun yang pasti, rasa kehilangan saat beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali muncul, saat ia kehilangan Isabel dan Farlan.

Beginilah akhirnya, anggota skuad yang telah terbentuk beberapa tahun bersamanya kini sudah tiada, mereka semua mati. Tanpa sadar pegangan Levi pada pedang manuvernya mengendur, matanya menutup perlahan. Rasa penyesalan mulai memenuhi dirinya, ia tidak bisa melindungi skuadnya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak menyerahkan komando pada Erd lalu pergi menyusul Erwin. Tidak seharusnya.

Ini semua kesalahannya, persis seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Levi turun dari tempatnya berpijak, menatap semua anggota skuadnya yang telah terbujur kaku. Tubuh Gunter yang menggantung di pohon yang jauh sana, Erd yang tidak lagi utuh mayatnya, Auruo yang terkelungkup bersimbah darah, dan.. Petra yang tubuhnya tertekuk ke depan menghadap pohon. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah mayat wanita berambut coklat madu itu, membuat posisi tubuh tak bernyawa itu menjadi terlentang di tanah dan menutup mata coklatnya yang terbuka.

De javu kembali Levi rasakan, seperti saat ia menutup mata Isabel. Wajah adiknya yang tanpa nyawa itu terlihat begitu tenang setelahnya, begitu juga dengan Petra.

Ia berlutut di depan mayat Petra untuk beberapa saat, tanpa mimik wajah sedih dan kata-kata kesedihan yang terucap. Satu-satunya yang terlihat dari Kopral Muda itu adalah sorot mata penuh penyesalan. Ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengapresiasi atas perjuangan seluruh anggota skuadnya itu kepada umat manusia. Ia merasa gagal melindungi skuadnya sendiri.

Tidak ada kata yang perlu diucapkan, mereka semua telah pergi. Levi terlambat.

Levi mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, ia harus kembali pada misi. Sekali ia menatap mayat Petra yang terbaring di sana. Ia telah kehilangannya, sekarang tidak akan ada lagi wanita yang marah karena seseorang mencoba menirunya. Tidak akan ada wanita yang melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda seperti Petra, tidak akan ada lagi.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, fokus bertarungnya kembali seperti biasa dan ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya ke depan. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan perjuangan anggota skuadnya yang telah mengorbankan nyawa, termasuk perjuangan seorang Petra Rall.

 **.-.-.-.**

Malam setelah ekspedisi, Levi hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kehilangan seluruh anggota skuadnya membuat laki-laki berkepala tiga ini terguncang. Rasa penyesalan masih menguasai dirinya, tanpa siapapun ketahui. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya, jauh dalam pikirannya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas semuanya. Levi Rivaille untuk pertama kalinya merasa sangat bodoh. Bahkan, ia tidak dapat belajar dari penyebab kehilangan Isabel dan Farlan. Ia justru mengulangi kesalahannya itu.

"Bodoh.." gumamnya sendiri.

Sesaat, ia mengingat kalimat Tuan Rall yang mengajaknya bicara saat sampai dalam dinding.

" _Sebelum bertemu dengannya, saya ingin berbicara dulu dengan anda. Anakku telah mengirimkan surat ini. Dalam suratnya, dia berkata bahwa dia merasa terhormat bisa berguna bagi anda dan dia juga ingin mengabdikan diri sepenuhnya pada pasukan anda. Yah, dia itu memang tak pernah mengerti betapa khawatirnya ayahnya ini." Kemudian laki-laki paruh baya itu tertawa sesaat, "Yah, sebagai ayahnya menikahkannya memang masih terlalu awal. Dia masih terlalu muda dan masa depannya masih panjang, tapi.. saya ingin mempercayakannya pada anda, Kopral Rivaille."_

Levi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya terkepal erat.

Istri.. bahkan, tidak terpikir olehnya untuk menjadikan Petra sebagai istrinya, walaupun jauh dalam benaknya Levi sungguh ingin memiliki seseorang istri seperti Petra Rall. Tenang, lembut, namun memiliki jiwa yang kuat. Levi ingin suatu saat nanti Petra bisa menyambutnya setelah misi dan membuatkannya teh hitam kesukaannya, khusus hanya untuknya.

Bodoh, sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyadari semuanya, Rivaille.

"Petra.." gumamnya mengingat bagaimana wanita berambut coklat madu itu tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Seperti pada pagi sebelumnya, saat ia sampai di meja makan – paling pertama karena anggota lainnya lumayan malas untuk bangun pagi –, sedangkan Petra menyiapkan menu sarapannya.

" _Ohayou, Heichou. Apa tidur anda nyenyak?"_

Ah, Levi ingin mendengarnya lagi. Ia ingin melihatnya lagi. Karena ia merindukan Petra, sangat.

 **.-.-.-.**

Entah kenapa yang terlihat di matanya hanyalah putih. Dimana ia sekarang? Bagaimana dia bisa di tempat aneh seperti ini?

"Salute kepada ketua squad kita, Kopral Levi!"

Matanya terbelalak, sejak kapan.. skuadnya ada di sana? Dan mereka semua.. masih hidup? Apa dia sedang berhalusinasi? Mimpi akibat tertekan? Dunia 'perbatasan'?

Erd, Gunter, Auruo, dan Petra. Mereka semua berbaris di hadapannya, melakukan salute dengan berseragam lengkap dan senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka masing-masing. Levi pun membalas salute mereka dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian.. Apa aku bermimpi?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Yaa, kami sendiri juga tidak tahu persis. Tapi, yang jelas ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, Heichou. Dan ada yang ingin kita sampaikan masing-masing, Heichou." jelas Erd, lalu ia melangkah maju ke arah Levi, "Saa, aku akan memula–"

"Tidak. Biar aku duluan, Erd. Kau kedua terakhir sebelum Petra." sela Gunter menghentikan langkah Erd yang mendekat padanya, kemudian laki-laki berambut coklat itu pun bergerak mendekat dan berhenti dengan jarak terpaut dua langkah darinya, "Kau berhasil, Kopral." Katanya dengan senyum bangga.

"Gunter.." entah kenapa hanya namanya yang dapat keluar dari mulut Levi.

"Terima kasih telah menjadikanku anggota skuadmu, Kopral. Aku sangat senang bisa berjuang di bawah komando seorang Levi Rivaille, salah satu kekuatan terbesar umat manusia."

Levi hanya terpaku.

Gunter menepuk bahu kirinya, "Selamat berjuang dan jangan pernah menyerah, Kopral." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah melewatinya dan entah menghilang kemana.

Kali ini Auruo yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Eng.. sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena.. sebenarnya, aku sering meniru gayamu, Kopral." Ucap laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "Dan terima kasih karena telah memberiku kepercayaan selama ini. Selamat berjuang, Kopral." Lanjutnya.

"Auruo.." lagi-lagi Levi hanya dapat menyebut nama anggotanya itu.

Auruo menepuk pundak kanannya, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin membuat Petra melihatku dengan menirumu tapi, sepertinya aku gagal. Kau pemenangnya, Rivaille."

Dan lagi-lagi anggotanya menghilang saat melewatinya.

"Kopral Levi.." kali ini Erd sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, "Aku tahu pasti berhasil dalam misi, kuucapkan selamat."

Levi membuka mulut, "Tapi aku membiarkan kalian –"

"Jangan seperti itu, Kopral. Ini semua pengorbanan kami sebagai prajurit, jadi hargailah perjuangan kami dan jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi kami." Potong Erd cepat.

"Maaf.." sahut Levi, ia menundukkan kepalanya lemas. Jadi seperti itukah protes anggotanya?

Erd terkekeh, "Wah, aku telah membuatmu meminta maaf, Kopral. Eng.. aku mendengarnya dari Petra dan aku.. ng.. aku juga memiliki wanita yang penting bagiku, namanya Rachel. Maukah kau menyampaikan permintaan maafku padanya, Kopral?"

Levi tertegun, mendengar apa dari Petra? Lagipula, wanita? Jadi Erd selama ini memiliki kekasih walaupun, ia sebagai prajurit yang nyawanya selalu terancam?

"Ah.. tapi, kalau kau keberatan juga tak apa. Aku tahu tugasmu sangat banyak, Kopral." Lanjut Erd dengan mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Baiklah, aku sepertinya terlalu banyak bicara, kasian Petra sudah menunggu lama. Terima kasih sudah memimpin kami dan memilihku sebagai anggota skuadmu. Selamat berjuang."

Erd menyentuh pundak kanannya, "Aku pergi–"

"Aku akan menyampaikannya, Erd." Potong Levi cepat, "Sebagai gantinya, katakan terima kasihku pada Gunter dan Auruo. Terima kasih atas perjuangan kalian, dan selamat jalan." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tentu, Kopral. Terima kasih kembali."

Lalu, Erd menghilang.

Saat ini Petra Rall sudah berada di hadapannya, wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Heichou.. Maaf, apa anda.. menangis?"

Levi seketika meraba matanya, basah. Kapan matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening ini?

Petra tersenyum, "Tenang saja, Saya percaya anda bisa menangis, Heichou. Tapi, apakah tak apa kalau saya melihatnya? Saya pikir orang seperti anda akan sangat benci tertangkap basah sedang menangis. Apalagi, di depan.. saya."

Levi hanya terpaku melihat wanita di hadapannya, ia jadi tersadar betapa ia sangat merindukan senyumannya dan cara bicaranya yang selalu formal kepada ketuanya ini, "Petra.."

Wanita itu menatapnya, "Ya, Heichou?"

Levi menggeleng, ia masih tidak tahu akan mengatakan apa atau lebih tepatnya bingung mengatakannya dari mana. Ada banyak hal yang ia ingin bicarakan kepada wanita berambut coklat madu ini, sangat banyak.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu ada yang ingin saya sampaikan sebelum harus pergi walau–"

Levi menarik tangan wanita itu ke dalam genggamannya sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Tidak, Jangan pergi. Kumohon Petra, tinggalah di sini." Ucapnya memohon.

Petra terbelalak, "He-heichou.."

Levi hanya diam, ia terus menatap wajah cantik seorang Petra Rall tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Alhasil, wanita itu pun sukses dibuat merona sehingga tidak berani menatapnya balik. Melihat raut wajah Petra yang –menurutnya–lucu, Levi kembali tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu sangat lucu, Petra." Ungkapnya jujur, masih terus menatap Petra.

Petra hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam, tapi Levi mengetahui bahwa wajah wanita itu kini sudah merah padam seluruhnya. Membuat Levi semakin tertarik untuk menggoda Petra.

Walaupun, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kontrol wajahmu atau aku lumat seluruhnya." ancam Levi tanpa bisa menahan senyum.

Petra menatapnya tidak percaya, "He-heichou! A-apa yang anda katakan?!"

Levi mengusap pucuk kepala Petra –walaupun sebenarnya tidak terasa apa-apa, "Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya pelan, ia tidak ingin – lagi – berbicara dengan nada dingin pada wanita bersurai coklat madu ini, "Andai kau masih hidup sekarang.."

"Heichou, anda tidak semestinya berbicara seperti –"

"Aku pasti sudah melamarmu."

Hening. Petra hanya menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Kau tahu? Ayahmu berbicara padaku saat kami baru saja tiba di dalam dinding."

Petra refleks menutup mulutnya, lalu matanya mulai berlinang air mata, "Papa.."

"Dia berusaha untuk tegar saat mengetahui keadaanmu. Tapi, sebelumnya dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ingin mempercayakanmu padaku." Levi mendesah di tengah-tengah, merasa semakin sulit untuk berbicara, "Jika aku melamarmu, apa kau akan menerimanya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa anda melamar saya? Saya tidak sebanding dengan anda, Heichou. Bahkan, saya tidak bisa banyak membunuh titan dan hampir dimakan kalau saja anda tidak menyelamatkan saya." katanya heran dengan mata yang masih membendung air mata.

"Ck, apa istri yang baik harus bisa membunuh titan sebanyak mungkin, huh? Justru ibu yang handal membunuh itu menyeramkan, Petra!" sahut Levi seraya mencubit hidung Petra sekilas, "Lagipula, aku.. aku telah jatuh hati padamu. Apa salah jika aku melamar wanita yang membuatku jatuh hati?"

Petra kembali merona, dan air mata dengan cepat menuruni pipi mulusnya, "Heichou.."

Levi mengusap air mata Petra, "Jawab pertanyaanku, Petra."

"Anda membuat saya benar-benar terkejut, Heichou." ungkap Petra seraya tersenyum manis. Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Ya, anda tidak salah memang."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan lamarannya? Kau menerimanya?"

Petra hanya dapat mengangguk dan air matanya kembali turun dengan mulus, air mata yang diyakini Levi sebagai air mata bahagia. Ya, Levi juga bahagia wanita yang ia selalu perhatikan itu menerimanya.

Levi ia menarik Petra ke pelukannya, "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Petra."

"Saya juga mencintai anda, Heichou."

Levi mendengus pelan, "Ulangi." titahnya, "Kau tidak boleh menggunakan pangkat untuk mencintai seseorang, Petra."

Petra tertegun, "Eh? Ta-tapi –"

"Kubilang ulangi."

"Aku.." Petra mengulum bibirnya, gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia memanggil orang yang ia cinta tanpa bahasa formal, "Aku mencintaimu.. Levi."

Levi tersenyum – dan tanpa ia sadari senyumnya sangatlah lebar. Ah, manisnya Petra Rall. Lebi kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lurus-lurus kedua mat Petra, "Dan kini sebagai Kopral, aku juga berterima kasih atas perjuanganmu sebagai prajurit. Kau telah menyelesaikan tugasmu dengan baik, Perta Rall."

Petra tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Tapi, maukah kau berjanji padaku, Heichou? Sebagai prajurit."

"Kau sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu prajurit terbaik, Petra." sahut Levi meninggi, diam-diam ia menyeringai , "Lagipula, dia mencintaimu, katakanlah." lanjutnya yang sukses membuat Petra merona – entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Ehm.. Berjanjilah anda akan selalu berjuang, Heichou. Buatlah pengorbanan kami tidak sia-sia, dan bantulah umat manusia mencapai kemenangannya."

Levi mengangguk, "Ya, Aku berjanji."

Petra tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Katanya, "Oh, juga sampaikan salamku untuk Papa. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Katakan padanya untuk jaga diri baik-baik."

"Tentu." Sahut Levi, "Sebagai gantinya, tunggu aku di sana, mengerti? Ini permintaan khusus untukmu, Petra Rall. Bukan perintah sebagai prajurit. Kau sudah kulamar, kau tahu?"

"Ha'i, aku akan menunggumu, Levi. Selalu." ucapnya tanpa gugup kali ini. Lalu, ia mengusap pipi sang Kopral, "Ganbatte kudasai sashite, arigatou." Lanjutnya sebelum akhirnya menghilang bersama kilatan putih.

Levi menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja disentuh Petra, sedikit hangat. Sepertinya, itu sisa kehidupan seorang Petra Rall diberikan untuknya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya tersampaikan, sepenggal rasa yang tidak sempat ia sampaikan pada Petra saat wanita itu masih hidup.

– **FIN –**

 **AN** : hello, Random98 is here! ^^ Kali ini saya hadir dengan fic Rivetraaa~ Hahaha. Pairing crack termanis yang saya suka! Apalagi pair ini muncul ditengah-tengah animanga macem SnK. Kan langka bett! Oh ya, maaf atas KEPANJANGANNYA, terus buat penyelewengan feelnya juga. AKU TAK SANGGUUUP~ Niatnya mau bikin begini malah begitu, tapi jadinya malah begandang (?) Oke. Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic _acakebrek_ ini ya! Semoga Anda tidak merasa terugikaan. Hahaha. Kalau ada yang perlu disampaikan kepada saya tolong sampaikan lewat kotak review yah? Wkwkwkwk.. *plak!*

See you in my other story~ ^^/


End file.
